algo paso, y me enamore de ti
by LeonaHeidernargentina
Summary: algo sucedio entre ellos ... y su mundo cambio es mi primer fanfic! espero guste


**Historia de mi propiedad, todos los personajes son ficticios son propiedad de snk playmore.**

**aclaro tiene una escena erotica..**

Cuando lejos ella se preguntaba sentada en un recoveco de la bodega de la armer a del cuartel, porque a sus 22 a os no sent a nada de s misma, no sent a nada por los dem s, su padrino Heidern, solo la rega aba y no permit a a leona vivir su edad normalmente, sus nicos amigos, el Comandante Ralf jones y el mayor Clark Still eran los nicos que estaban con ella a pesar de la diferencia de edad, unos 3 a os con Ralf y unos 5 a os con Clark.

Esa noche leona estaba muy confundida de su condici n de vida y decidi quit rsela, en cuanto Ralf llego a la bodega , y vio a leona tratando de dispararse en la cabeza, eludi el disparo con una patada en las manos de la joven tirando al suelo el arma, y dejando as un tiro en el aire el cual no llego a o rse en el cuartel gracias a la aislaci n que tenia este con la bodega .

"Ralf es in til d jame terminar con esto, no tengo motivos para seguir, a mi edad deber a ser feliz pero no lo soy, solo oigo reproches, maldiciones a mi persona, y por sobre todo el tener que lidiar con el demonio que llevo en mi sangre me lleva cada d a a pensar que si muero estar realmente en paz." Dijo leona en un mar de l grimas

Ralf se sienta a su lado y seca sus lagrimas la toma del ment n y la mira a los ojos dici ndole "como crees que no hay nadie que se interese por ti Leona, hace tiempo que estoy tratando de decirte lo que yo siento en mi interior, los nervios que me consumen al escucharte hablar, la felicidad que me invade al momento de verte re r, y sobre todo la angustia de verte depresiva y lo peor de todo es las ganas de darte ese beso que siempre sue o cada noche desde que te conoc en aquel verano cuando tenias tan solo 17 a os .

Comienzo del flashback:

Una tarde calurosa, como siempre Ralf y Clark compet an su fuerza jalando cosas realmente pesadas, en eso llega Heidern con una hermosa muchachita de cabellos azules con ojos color cielo y cuerpo de ngel,

"Atenci n soldados rep rtense ante su general" dijo heidern a vos alzada

Lo cual los j venes obedecieron con risa burlona

Se or aqu estamos para que quer a vernos? Consultaron en coro al general

"he aqu mi hija Leona, ella tomara mi lugar, creo que ya no estoy para torneos, debo ocuparme de este lugar, nadie mas lo hace por mi asi que ..

Pap - interrumpi Leona

Dime hija respondi Heidern mir ndola a la cara

Pap yo sola puedo defenderme no necesito de estos dos- dijo leona con aires de superioridad

Entonces Leona aqu te quedas, a partir de hoy la nueva integrante del equipo ikari deber entrenarse junto a sus compa eros sin escusas- dijo Heidern con tono de orden

SI SE OR afirmaron los tres j venes

Al desaparecer Heidern, Leona se dio vuelta a mirar a sus nuevos compa eros y se mostro totalmente amistosa con ellos (Clark la ve a parecida a su hermana menor que hab a fallecido lo cual hizo que le tomara cari o instant neamente, pero Ralf solo quedo boquiabierta y muy enamorado a primera vista de esta muchacha de ojos color cielo)

Mi nombre es Ralf tienes hambre? Pregunto

Jaj as que tu eres el glot n mi padre me comento de ti

Ralf la miro- y este es Mr. gafas jejeje- rio maliciosamente el joven de risos

Mi nombre es Clark espero ser como un hermano para ti! Sonri

Seguramente seremos como una gran familia dijo leona en medio de ambos abraz ndolos de la cintura a cada uno con un brazo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Recuerdas eso Leona dijimos que seriamos una gran familia . En eso Ralf se arrodilla frente a ella y le dice- damita de ojos tristes me acompa ar a a cenar esta tarde de calor tengo muuucha hambre- dijo Ralf en tonada graciosa

Leona comenz a re r y dijo siempre igual tu jam s me ayudas a ser seria, me haces re r GRACIAS RALF se abalanza la joven y abraza a Ralf del cuello y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven le dice,

yo . Yooo, quiero ser algo m s que tu amiga . sonrojada miraba hacia el suelo

O_O queda Ralf mir ndola sin poder emitir palabra .

Ambos se sonrojan y se toman de las manos, el rostro de leona hab a cambiado sus ojos ten an un brillo diferente y su sonrisa no era obligada, todo sal a de forma natural.

En eso llegan al comedor principal, estaban los soldados, entre ellos Clark quien se hab a tomado enserio lo del hermano mayo con Leona

Qu onda tortolitos vienen muy de la mano .. ' miraba, ambos enojan con Clark

Clark debemos hablar- dijo Ralf soltando a Leona con tono serio

Se alejan dejando a Leona cenar

Hermano hoy sucedieron cosas que no pueden dejar pasar asi como si nada . Leona se quiso suicidar... y lo evite, pero mas all de eso... Estoy preocupado por ella, le confes lo que me suced a

QUE HICISTE QUEEEE? QUE HIZO QUEEEEEEEEEE? Pregunto Clark a Ralf exaltado

QUE DIJO ELLA, QUE LE DIJISTE, QUE LE HICISTE POR QUE TE MATO! Dijo Clark alterad simo

Solo evite que muera y confes mis sentimientos hacia ella.. Solo eso Clark

No la tocaste verdad?

No y por ltima vez es serio casi muere .

Poni ndose serio Clark dice:

Hiciste bien ella necesita de alguien que la cuide y mucho

Vuelven al comedor y leona no hab a comido esperando a sus compa eros, pero esta vez fue distinto ella miraba a Ralf y se sonrojaba y al comandante le temblaban las manos y las palabras jejej(:3 tiernnoosss)

Esa noche leona no pod a dormir y como de costumbre ante su insomnio buscaba la m quina expendedora de caf y en eso se topo con Ralf quien con nervios le pregunto

Leona que haces despierta a estas horas ?

Solo tengo antojo de caf y t qu haces? Dijo la peli azulada

Yo termine de entrenar con Clark ahora lo esperaba el se est duchando, y tarda demasiado creo que no est solo jejeje ese se hace el malo pero al parecer alguien lo asecha jejejeje est enamorado de whip hace tiempito que lo vengo espiando esperando el momento de contraatacar pero se me adelanta y sale cuando me distraigo ves se me escapo - nop aun esta dentro pervertido XD

Jejejejeje rio leona sonroj ndose- esos dos est n seguros de que nadie los ve , pero medio pelot n sabe lo que hacen en las madrugadas whip es muy escandalosa . Dijo la muchacha retir ndose a su habitaci n

Leona espera dijo Ralf

En eso Ralf la sigue pero leona apresura el paso y entra a su habitaci n, pero la detiene antes de cerrar la puerta, y la abraza rob ndole un beso el cual fue apasionante para ambos, luego el la alzo y la llevo a la cama en su habitaci n en la que la desvisti poco a poco, beso tras beso la tuvo solo para l, besando su piel, sintiendo el miedo de hacerla su mujer, luego llego el momento

Si tienes miedo leona no te obligo a nada dijo Ralf sobre ella

Ralf esta noche me entrego a ti eres a quien eleg para esto , HAZLO grita leona cuando en un vaiv n de caderas el muchacho de los rizos h medos la penetra la besaba muy apasionadamente, acariciaba su piel blanca como la luz de la luna

Leona gimiendo acepta poco a poco a Ralf dentro de ella, y comienza a gritar de dolor, el cual luego de varios intentos se convierte en la sensaci n indescriptible , cada vaiv n de caderas proporcionado por parte de Ralf hacia que ella estallara en gemidos de placer, en sensaciones muy agradables en una pasi n indescriptible, luego este la pone sobre l , haci ndola descubrir nuevos placeres, esa primera vez Leona seria mujer y vivir a la mejor experiencia junto al amor de su vida, en ese momento en el que Ralf la sacud a con fuerza y la hac a ver los astros Leona grito al desconocer esa explosi n de placer arque ndose de una manera descomunal casi desmay ndola, Ralf la miraba y no cre a aun lo que suced a, el haberla tenido para l esa noche fue muy intenso, ambos quedaron dormidos ,Ralf despert primero antes de que Heidern revisara las c maras de seguridad de los pasillos en eso son las 5 am

Va a la cocina mareado como si tuviese resaca a prepararle algo especial a su amada

Cuando Berta (la cocinera) lo saluda

Hola comandante! mueve la mano de manera alegre

Oiga usted ha bebido anoche se lo ve con resaca .. Pregunta insistente Berta mientras Ralf prepara algo para Leona .

En eso sale de la cocina y heidern lo choca

Para quien es eso? pregunta Heidern

Ppp ppaa.. tartamudea el com ndate ante su general

Mmmm has traido alguna chica?- rie Heidern

No es solo . Es interrumpido por Leona

Es para mi pap - dijo seriamente la jovencita, que junto a Ralf parec an estar con resaca .

Mmmmmm no se en que andan ustedes - duda Heidern

Es un aniversario de equipo padre dice leona con las mejillas mas que rojas e hirvientes

Como sea ire a revisar las c maras de seguridad (extra ado por la actitud de leona) . Se va Heidern

En la mente de Ralf se repet an escenas de lo ocurrido anoche.. estaba pensativo mientras Clark los miraba a ambos.. suelta un murmuro

Los cacheeeee - y rio con aires de ganador

Ambos lo miraron quedaron en silencio

Y a leona se le ocurri decir.. y que tal la pasaron en las duchas tu y whip? Ehhhh ?

Clark enmudeci , y whip se torno rojo carm n

Y ustedes que tortolos jajaja se muy bien que hicieron anoche est n en las c maras de seguridad que hay en la habitaci n de Leona, digan que fui bueno y robe el video

Emmmmmmmmm- Clark me parece desubicado que veas nuestra primera ve .(calrk se tira sobre Ralf y le da unos coscorronazos en la cabeza despein ndolo )

Asi que leona - le pregunta whip- te dolio es bien grande por lo que se ve en el video jajajaja-

Leona abofetea a whip y se retira mir ndolo muy seria a Clark y Ralf la sigue

Ha transcurrido un d a normal como cualquiera entrenamiento, reuniones de planteo, el pelot n de aqu a all llega la noche y todos a dormir.. Ralf confundido nuevamente con insomnio , golpe la puerta de leona ella no respondia, ya que no estaba all con aires de frustraci n vuelve a su cuarto y se encuentra con un demonio desnudo en su cama, y se presta al juego.. asi transcurrieron unos cuantos meses, pero algo paso entre leona y Ralf que cambio su mundo . To be continued ..


End file.
